


Missing Jesse James

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 The Black Vera Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-25
Updated: 2003-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Ep forBlack Vera Wang





	Missing Jesse James

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Missing Jesse James**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** CJ, Simon  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Post Ep for Black Vera Wang  


Carol walked down the hall and stopped in front of her desk. She looked up from the stack of folders that had previously held her attention and then to the Secret Service Agent standing at CJ’s door. He noticed the frown settle across her face as she approached him.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at CJ’s closed office door.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happened? Something happened."

"I’m not sure I know….."

"The music. What happened?"

"I don’t….." Carol sighed in frustration as she looked around the bullpen. "Donna!" She called as she walked away from Agent Donavan.

"Over here!" She heard Donna call from the copy machine.

"Can you come here a minute?" Donna walked over to Carol and took in the concerned expression.

"What’s wrong?"

"Listen." Both women stood in silence as Agent Donavan watched in confusion. He saw Donna’s face take on the same expression as Carol’s. Both women listened intently at the music drifting from CJ’s office.

"What happened?" Donna turned to Agent Donavan and demanded.

"He doesn’t know anything." Carol glared at him.

"Maybe if you could explain to me what’s going on, I could help." He offered.

"CJ’s listening to Cher." Donna stated.

"Is that bad?"

"Depends on the song. Has she been listening to the whole CD or just ‘Heart of Stone’ over and over?" Carol asked.

"And that matter’s how?" Simon was now very aware of the sound of Cher singing.

"If it’s ‘Jesse James’ no problem. That’s pretty fun actually. But ‘Heart of Stone’ or ‘Bang Bang’ only means trouble in the worst possible way." Donna explained.

"I’ll go ask Josh if anything happened." Donna quickly left and made her way through the bullpen. Carol stared past the agent and through the partially closed blinds.

"’Heart of Stone’"

"I’m sorry?"

"She’s had ‘Heart of Stone’ on repeat for the past forty minutes." Simon stated as he looked back at the door.

"Oh shit. Something hit the fan. I better find out what. Cover me, I’m going in."

"Good luck." Carol knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Simon looked in and saw CJ with her head leaned back against the back of her chair and her feet propped up on her desk.

"What happened?"

"Turn on a television." Carol looked at the television on CJ’s credenza as CNN reported the story.

"Oh no."

"Yeah. It’s a campaign nightmare."

"Does Bruno……"

"Yes."

"What…."

"He’s in with Sam."

"Sam?"

"Don’t ask."

"Got it."

"Can you get Josh for me. We’ve got to come up with….with something."

"Sure." Carol walked out of CJ’s office and picked up the phone. Simon looked at her while she waited on Josh or Donna to pick up.

"I miss ‘Jesse James’." She sighed.

"I think she does too." He turned his gaze to the worried and tired face of the Press Secretary.

"Yeah." Carol nodded and then turned her attention to Josh on the other end of the phone.


End file.
